


Late Night Thoughts

by Kat_Sakura



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Post-Winter War (Bleach), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Sakura/pseuds/Kat_Sakura
Summary: Just some late night musing.





	Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> Please bear with me, its been a while since I have written any fan fiction and this is my first one on AO3. Please excuse my poor grammar and any spelling mistakes that I may have missed. 
> 
> Just a little drabble that I thought up and I hope you will enjoy. I wrote this story with Ukitake and Ichigo in mind but it can be basically anyone/ichigo. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Reality is a funny thing, it is where we exist and yet it is something that we want to run away from. Love is a beautiful emotion that leads to comfort and warmth; however, it can also lead to pain and heartache. Fantasy is nothing but a dream, a fleeting moment of imagination or wishful thinking. You can love someone but in reality, you might not get to be with them except in your fantasies.

 

Ichigo Kurosaki, twenty-one year old university student, sat before his computer staring at what he wrote before dropping his head into his arms. Between going to class, working part-time at the library, and fighting hollows, what little inspiration he had went out the window and with the wind. Before he could continue with his moping, the sound of the front door opening and closing had him thinking about the changes that have occurred in the past few years.

 

After the winter war, things had gone back to normal with none the wiser. But not many people realized what Ichigo had to sacrifice to win. He lost his powers for a while before regaining them again with the help of Soul society. Without being egotistical, many of his soul reaper friends have mentioned that ever since he had entered Soul society, it began to change. Then again, Ichigo also recognized that while he may have brought about a positive change in Soul society, Soul society had change him too. Soul society was willing to break their own law to share their powers with him and accept him despite him being human. He changed in the way he saw the world and his place in it.

 

During his time of musing, he did not realize that his lover had entered the room until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders pulling him back into a strong chest. His lover' long silky hair blocked his view for a moment as its owner leaned forward to place a kiss at Ichigo' temple.

“Hey love, what got you so deep in thought?”

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ichigo turned slightly to look at his lover, “nothing much, just working out some stuff for my paper”.

“Leave it for now and let’s head to bed, you have plenty of time tomorrow. Maybe your ideas will come forward after a good night’ rest”. With another kiss, this time to his lips, his lover stepped back.

 

Ichigo smiled at his lover before turning around to save his work. After turning off the computer and lights, Ichigo and his lover, hand in hand, head to their shared bed room. Sharing a sweet kiss good night, his lover pulls him in close. With the gentle beatings of his lover’ heart and the familiar masculine scent which he associates with belonging, Ichigo slowly drifts off to sleep. But before sleep claimed him, his last thought was that fantasy can become reality as long as one was willing to take the risk because the love you have might just be reciprocated.

 


End file.
